Angelus' last childe
by Lolly6
Summary: Story of Betsy Bann, turned in mid-late 18 century, it's the story of her family, her turning, her unlife and how she dealt with the changes through out the century's- New chapter Bronnie's fate how will she cope with her destiny? can Betsy save her?
1. I Met A Man Called Death On The Road

Angelus' Last Childe  
  
Not a star shone down on the earth that night, not a thing could be seen 'part from when the moon's light penetrated though the hovered clouds.  
  
It wasn't much standing there in solitary confinement at the base of the hill staring up at the shinning lights of the houses deposited in clusters, huddling in their groups, laughing and smiling together, never once looking from their cosy dwellings to the home of me and my family.  
  
We were outsiders, but we were happy. Our house was big and it was old, it had belonged to my Father's Father's Father. He had built it himself, brick by brick it was a labour he lived for, to build a home for himself, his wife and children. A place which could be passed down through the generations.  
  
And so it had survived. To give warmth and shelter to me and my sisters and brother who were of the fourth generation to have lived in it.  
  
My name is Elizabeth Bann, but everyone calls me Betsy. I am the oldest of Five and celebrated my 19th birthday the day my tale begins.  
  
My mother died when I was 16, she was buried in the churchyard of St Patrick's Chapel. The Chapel lay at the other side of the village to our home.  
  
That day stays clear in my mind, painful as it was, with every step closer it felt like another dagger penetrated my heart.  
  
My father was as cold as ice and as stern as steel that day, nothing like the cheerful happy father whom I had grown up with. Not one tear fell from his eye as they lowered my mother's casket into the ground, though he had wept in torrents the day she died, she had suffered for a long time and we had all been glad when it was over, it meant an end to the pain which had replaced the sparkle in her silver grey eyes.  
  
But now to the world he was dead, his heart left him and with my mother, and it was not a year later that we returned him to the ground, he died because he was lost without her, he was happy when he died, happy when he was to be reunited with her and I was left alone, I couldn't be mad with him though for leaving us, how can you be mad with someone for loving a person so much that it devours them, that was how he felt about my mother and it killed him.  
  
We had no one to help us, not family of any kind, my mother's brothers had died in the rebellion, and my father's sister had emigrated to the America's ten years previous and we had had no contact from her since.  
  
So it was left to me to care for my younger sisters' and brother.  
  
Mary was the eldest next to me, there was only a year, which separated us, and we were as close as sisters could be. Where I looked like my father with my coperish hair and brilliant blue eyes, she was almost a total replica of my ma, her hair was the colour of a cornfield in the end of summer just before the harvest when it is ready to be picked, her eyes were sapphires glittering and when ever she looked at you, she focused her whole attention on you, and made you feel almost as if you were the only person in the world, as if you were the centre of her universe and anything which you were going to say was going change anything and everything and so she needed to listen to you. She was petite, with a tiny waist, and always favoured dove grey dresses, he voice was soft and gentle, much like her, if you a problem you could turn to her an with a simple hug she could solve everything. She smelled like rain, it sounds so stupid, I know to say that someone smells like rain, but she did she smelt like the air does on a spring morning after a shower and she was beautiful. She was my confident whom I could turn to about anything and everything, and I loved her with all my heart.  
  
She had plans to be a teacher, so when the time came the following year to send her away to a school which had given her a commission in country Tyrone, she was to have her own small school and teachers house, she was to be well taken cared of, and planned to send us money back each month to help us by.  
  
All was going well with her for the first 6 months until she came down with tuberculoses and was sent home to die, and to her credit she didn't linger long dying within a week of returning home, not wanting to live in agony, or to squander our limited resources.  
  
And so another Bann was returned to the earth from whence they had come, I mourned for the loss of my Mary for longer than I did for either my ma or pa.  
  
But life went on and I was left to provide for the three other hungry mouths, not including my own, after my sister Mary had come Esther who was 13 then Bronnie who was 9 followed finally by Thomas who was barely 5.  
  
I took to looking for a job which could support me and my small family, not able to leave home to work as a governess or teacher I took the only other job available to a girl in my position without forgetting those morals which my mother had impaled upon me at a young age and so I trained with the local midwife and became her assistant.  
  
Lucy was kind to me, she understood what it was like to be orphaned and left to bring up young ones, as she had had to bring up her sister alone too.  
  
I followed through with my training and found that I had quite a talent concerning Midwifery.  
  
In the two years, which I practiced with Lucy, we lost no mother's and no children and so became quite well known within the local community.  
  
I had first seen him one night in the early hours of the morning; Lucy and I had been called out to help Hayley Mc'na to give birth, both mother and child made if through the labour without a problem and if truth be told there had been no real need for us to present but Hayley had been nervous about her first birth.  
  
I pulled my emerald green woollen cloak tighter around me as I walked home, it was a icy cold night and it was dangerous for anyone to be out wandering the streets at night, as there had been rumours although the valley's of devil's who wore human face's like a mask wandering the streets waiting to kill the innocent.  
  
Hayley's husband Patrick had offered me a place to stay for the rest of the night but I had refused his kind offer, Thomas was nervous whenever I left home for the night, as was Bronnie, they didn't like to be left alone.  
  
That had been the only reason why I had declined Patrick's offer. I was paying for it then though, I could feel my hear beating in my chest like the rhythm if the drums which played the St Patrick's Keel.  
  
My eyes kept darting from side to side as I walked through the deserted streets. It was strange to see the main streets like this; in the daytime they were normally a hive of activity. I kept seeing images of things moving in the shadows, and would throw my hands out to the front or the dies of me if the images got to close, but all they found was nothing, there was nothing in the road with me. I once met a man who told me what hell was; it was nothing, nothing but emptiness for all eternity.  
  
I was just getting to the outskirts of the town when I saw him, a lone solitary figure like myself, he was tall and well built, his dark hair was covered with a tall had and his clothes were well made.  
  
He looked like my father had looked on the day of my mother's funeral and for one fleeting moment I almost thought it was he, but this man was a good couple of inches taller than my father and more built up in his arms and shoulders.  
  
I thought back to a story my ma had told me when I was younger, about a woman who had met death embodied, on the lone dark road of life, I had never understood that image until now nit in this moment to me this man looked like death. How ironic that thought turned out to be.  
  
His eyes were fixed on the road ahead. But a small smile graced his lips when he saw me. I looked down to the floor and pulled my cloak tighter around me, to comfort my nervous limbs.  
  
I meant to walk past him without stopping, my whole body willed me to do just that and walk past him without stopping.  
  
My hand in which I clutched my worn out brown leather bag containing my midwifery kit was shaking, it was almost fit like in the extent to which my hand shock as if all the nerves in my body had somehow in that moment since I had first seen him appearing in the road emigrated to my hand and were now going to have their way.  
  
We drew closer to each other as we progressed down the road, neither of us braking pace nor slowing down; he was about three foot away from me when my nerve broke and I emitted a little squeal as the bag slid from my hand.  
  
I bent down to pick up the traitorous bag, the shaking which had started in my hand had taken over my body now, matching my accelerated heart beat in it's explosion like beating.  
  
As my hand reached out to the bag, through the loose strands of my fiery hair I saw another hand reaching for and collecting my bag.  
  
I looked up and was suddenly engulfed by the most perfect eyes I had ever seen, I was drowning in the deepness of his gaze, in them I could see wisdom and age along side light heartedness and humour but the main element in them which sang out to me was freedom, I could tell from his look that he was willing to offer me more than the arm which extended to me, he was offering me a chance to escape from my life.  
  
I saw another smile grace his features but this time I was close enough to view the true perfection which was his smile, his eyes shone with such clarity and I felt as if he was smiling directly into my soul.  
  
I still had not taken his arm when he shifted my bag in his arm and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Forgive me, me darling," an Irish lilt appearing in his voice but there were traces of so many accents in it that it was impossible to tell from just his voice what part of Ireland he was from. He carried on, "But if I may ask, what is a young girl such as yourself doing wandering the streets at this time of the night, surely you must no that no one is safe while the devil's walk the streets."  
  
I smiled back up at him, "I walk these streets alone on many a nights sir, and I am not afraid of the devil's God protects his faithful children."  
  
He smiled back at me and said "Indeed he does. By the way lass what is your name? Forgive me for not asking before now."  
  
"My name sir? Why my name is Betsy, Elizabeth Bann. And you may I ask what your name is?"  
  
He smiled at me again.  
  
"My name is, Liam Jenkins known to my friends as Angelus though."  
  
"Liam that's a nice name, my father was called Liam," I said with a sigh in my voice quite enough that I didn't think he would have noticed it. But he did and asked me about my father and why he had left to me wander the streets alone, it was then I told him,  
  
"My father died two years ago from a broken heart so I'm alone in the world except for my sisters and brother for whom I care for."  
  
He looked at me for a moment before saying, "Tis a sad thing for a girl as young as you to be lumbered with such a labour."  
  
I stood up and brushed my skirt his comment causing anger to escape from my mouth  
  
"Tis not an unwelcome labour but a labour of love, I choose to do it, I could move away or send the children away if I wanted to but I have chosen to keep them and I do so out of love. So it is not that I am lumbered with this life, it is simply the one which I have chosen."  
  
He offered me his arm again and we began to walk the down the main road.  
  
"I did not mean to offend you, Betsy.............."  
  
I interrupted him then saying "forgive my quick words, I did not mean them to sound so but they spoke the truth none the less."  
  
A smile erupted across his face a hearty laugh escaped his lips  
  
"You apologise for the temperament behind your words but not the words themselves? You are a passionate one and no mistake, but take no offence at my words lass."  
  
I smiled at him not knowing how to respond to that.  
  
"I live but short distance from here sir, but it is outside the town, so I do not except you to inconvenience yourself by accompanying me there."  
  
"Tis no inconvenience lass, but I will not leave you, I could not consider myself a true gentleman unless I escorted you to your door. But you have still not told me why it is that you wander alone out in the streets at night."  
  
We carried on walking towards the tip of the hill before starting on the steep descent on the path, which lead to my home.  
  
"I was out working, sir, I am a midwife's assistant and was called out late to a delivery, I was offered a room at the house but couldn't except it, they do not like it if I spend a night away from them you see sir the children fear to be alone."  
  
He looked straight ahead his back straightening so as to balance himself against the steepness of the hill.  
  
"Well tis my good fortune then, for had it been in the day I might not have met you, I am here to care for my dear sister she is ill and sent for me, I sit at her bedside by day but the night is my own."  
  
We had reached the door of my home at this point and he stood there waiting as I produced the key from my pocket and said,  
  
"Would if inconvenience you if I should come by here tomorrow evening at dusk, I would very much like to walk in the surrounding countryside, but have never been here before and fear getting lost, and I can think of no better guide than your sweet self whom I would prefer."  
  
I smiled at him and said "T'would give me great pleasure to accompany on your stroll Liam, I shall see you tomorrow."  
  
We smiled to each other and he handed me back my bag, he bade me good night once I was safely inside my home, he then started back up the track to the town and I watched him for a moment as he walked before turning in and shutting the door behind me. 


	2. My Family's Day

The next morning when I woke up, it was still dark outside, I couldn't for the life of me think why it was that I had woken up since I had not gotten in until about 2am.  
  
But I smiled to myself anyway as I got up and walked over to my dresser from which I carefully examined each of my dresses in turn before picking out my favourite one, it was a light sky blue and was simply cut but matched my eyes exactly, and somehow managed to put some colour into my normally pale face and fiery red hair which cascaded down my shoulders, once I had combed it back and wrestled it into a style which I thought would keep it up for once! I turned to exam myself carefully in the mirror.  
  
When I was satisfied that my reflection was fine, I pulled the covers back over my bed and walked out of the door, shut it and walked quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was cool, but not cold, the embers had died from the fire, which lit the grate last night, but some of its warmth still remained in the air, not yet diminished by the cold morning air creeping down the chimney and under the door.  
  
I grabbed some logs, from the box and threw them onto the fire after cleaning out the ashes from the night before, I struck a light and started up the fire and then moved around the kitchen starting to get some breakfast together, there was some bread left over from the day before so I cut it up into squares and then grabbed some home made strawberry jam and some fresh butter which I had bought the previous day.  
  
I was just pouring milk into three cups as I heard a whisper of a noise coming from upstairs, which swiftly turned into a loud thunderous noise and then suddenly Esther and Bronnie appeared in the kitchen closely followed almost instantly by Thomas, they all took their places at the table and looked expectantly at me waiting for their breakfasts. The three of them had the same rusty coloured hair and the sapphire coloured eyes as I did, although they were each different in the way which they presented themselves, Esther was tall, taller than me she was very lady like and graceful her hair once tied up would never float down or come out of place, her dresses were always immaculate, she never got dirt on her face and always smiled no matter how she was really feeling on the inside, it was only those closest to her who could tell what she was really feeling. Bronnie, was shorter and slightly more rounder than the rest of us, she was by no means fat but you couldn't describe her as being thin though, she had a pretty face and dimples was she smiled, she was a very quick minded and blunt person, she would tell you exactly what she was thinking when she was thinking it. She was not mean, although some people mistook her to be with the things, which she said she had a good and loving heart and tried hard, not matter what she did. Thomas wasn't tall but that was only cause he was still young, he was thin and loved to run around in the fresh air, his hair grew quite long down to his ears, but so did all of his friends. He was good at his lessons and was hoping to be an Engineer when he was older.  
  
Esther stood up and put some more logs on the fire to keep it going and grabbed the bucket from the corner walked over to the big stout wooden door which was over the far side of the kitchen, un hatched the lock and went out to feed the chickens, we had about twelve chickens and three cockerels, Esther loved animals, but I didn't much care for them if I'm honest, I like the cats which we kept whom we named Sammy and Matilda and the big Irish wolf hound Called Chip who guarded the house for me when I was gone, but apart from them I really had no care for animals in general so the care of the chickens had long ago become Esther chosen care, she would feed them in the morning before breakfast and gather their eggs while they ate.  
  
When she had returned from the garden and given me the dozen or so eggs which she had managed to collect, I placed a plate in front of her, and she immediately tore into it. They all did, we were not well off, but we weren't desolate either, we had money enough to buy the essentials and we had animals too, chicken who provided us with eggs and cows which provided us with milk and cream and cheese.  
  
I looked at the clock on the wall it was nearing 8o'clock,  
  
"Bronnie, Thomas, Hadn't you better be going up now to the school, you don't want to be late and I certainly don't want you to be sent home, I have much to much to do today to find something for you to do."  
  
They both smiled at me and got up from the table after shoving the last crumbs of bread into their mouths before standing up, Bronnie ran up stairs to grab her slate, and Thomas handed me a comb which I used to run through his rusty curls.  
  
When Bronnie appeared back in the kitchen, I gave them both a kiss on the forehead as they left; they would good children at heart.  
  
When they had gone it was just me and Esther left in the kitchen, Esther had finished school the month, she know was for Ms Rebecca Lowery hleping her togather articles for the town's weekly newspaper.  
  
Whe she had finsihed she smiled and hugged me quickly while pulling her coat on, promising not to be late that night.  
  
When she was gone I was left alone again, I did not mind, I was glad that they all had jobs to do. I started to clean up the kitchen of all the breakfast dishes, and then I did some washing. This took up my morning, so by the afternoon I decided that I should go outside into the garden, as I had not felt the freshness of the air that day.  
  
I grabbed a scissors and went out into the garden, we were going to have stew that night, I had decided and so I needed to dig up some potato's from the patch in the back and also get some clippings of the herbs growing in the hedgerow.  
  
Once I had got all that I needed, I went back into the house and was met by a massive warm front, the fire had warmed the kitchen so that it was lovely and cosy while I was outside and it provided such a contrast from the cool spring air, which was outside.  
  
I got some chicken out of the larder and began to cut into streaks to make the stew, then I pealed the potato's added the fat and browning, and the herbs and let it all bubble in the pan above the fire.  
  
Thomas and Bronnie returned home not long after, they both had been given homework from their Master, so they sat at the table doing their sums.  
  
Esther arrived home just as it dusk was settling in. she set the table as I poured out the stew into the plates and Bronnie cut up the bread while Thomas brought the jug of fresh milk out of the larder and placed it on the table.  
  
We had settled at the table and Bronnie......... No it was Thomas, that's it Thomas was saying grace.  
  
"Bless lord, this food which is before us, the crop of the land and milk of the beast, we thank you for providing us with this your gifts."  
  
He had just finished as a knock came at the door, I stood up putting my fork back down on the table beside my plate of steaming stew and walked over to the door which was at the over end of the kitchen, it was a heavy door and it took a few minutes for my scrambling fingers to pull back the lock and open the door.  
  
Chip was at my feet growling at the door, I was not worried though, foolishly as Chip normally growled if any one came to the door at mealtime.  
  
Esther Bronnie and Thomas were sitting at the table they had stopped eating and we're watching me, I think that we all expected it just to be another messenger from the village calling for me to come and help Lucy with a birth, but as I opened the door something clicked in my brain and I knew who it was, it was him. 


	3. I lost my heart to Evil

I stared at him through the open door, dusk had set and the stars shone in the sky, he smiled as he met my eyes and then looked past me to the children, sitting at the table and the meal, which was quickly becoming cool.  
  
"It appears I've come early lass, I apologize, when should I return to pick you up for my tour?"  
  
He smiled at waved at Thomas who had come to stand next to me when he had seen the stranger at the door. Looking back now to that moment long ago, I know I should have told him that I was unable to show him the countryside or that I was unwell, anything to keep him away from my family, from me.  
  
But naively, Nay innocently for that's what I was then, I didn't know what evil was as I do now, didn't know that evil personified was standing on my doorstep charming me into his clutches.  
  
I looked at him my mind processed what he had said and threw my life away in an instant by saying,  
  
"Don't be silly sir, come in, come in and join us."  
  
His eyes lit up in a smile as he crossed the doorstep and moved towards the table.  
  
I pulled up a chair from in front of the fire and placed it at the head of the table where my pa used to sit.  
  
He took off his hat and jacket and placed them on the back of his chair, declining my offer to hang them up somewhere properly, by saying,  
  
"Hush Betsy, do not worry yourself, tis only a jacket not a life, it will be fine, now sit yourself down and eat, you look famished as does his little lordship there."  
  
Smiling and indicating Thomas who was discreetly slipping mouthfuls of buttered bread into his mouth. I gave him a mock annoyed look and clucked my tongue at him.  
  
I walked over to the counter before I sat down though to pull out an extra bowl in which I ladled out an extra portion of the stew and handed it to Angelus, which he accepted gladly. I sat back down at the table, and we all began to eat again, the broth was still fine despite being slightly cooler then it should have been although it was easier to eat.  
  
"How is your sister? I hope that she's feeling better."  
  
He looked at me for a moment, confused as if trying to figure out what I had asked him, and then as if the answer had come to him suddenly he smiled at me and said,  
  
"Yes Drusilla is much better she has been much cheered by her... husband William returning from Venice to see her, she has greatly missed him and he has been unable to return before now due to.... business of a delicate kind. So it would be assumed that my presence is no longer to as essential as it has been to this point."  
  
He stopped and took a slurp of his soup; I went on to ask him though once it appeared he had taken a break from it,  
  
"So you shall be leaving us then?"  
  
I was disappointed it pains me to say, but had made an impact on me, left a deep impression and I think that I might have loved him then, if not loved certainly admired. I had not many friends and would miss him if her left.  
  
"No Betsy, I think I should like to stay here, graced in your beauty for a while longer it that's ok with you?"  
  
My heart skipped a beat and colour rose to my cheeks, Bronnie and Esther giggled and nudged each other at my embarrassment, when I close my eyes I can still hear the untarnished beauty of their giggles, and the childish glows of their faces. Lost from sight thought they are, they are still in my heart.  
  
When we had finished Angelus and I left fro our walk, the first of many over the year as we toured the country, and I began to loose my heart to evil. 


	4. A woman without a name

It was several months later, when I got a chance to see the true face of the evil, the real face of Angelus.  
  
We had been meeting nearly every night, mostly we walked through the countryside hand in hand, talking to each other as we walked, by this time I was sure in my heart that he was the one, he knew everything about me and I about him nothing that went on in my mind had not been shared with his.  
  
I lived for the nights now, because that was when I saw him, I would stand by the window watching the sun go down knowing that the moment it did, then that would be when he would come for me.  
  
We had a pattern which we followed, he would arrive and eat with us then he would help the children with their homework or sometimes talk to Thomas on his own while I cleaned up and changed to go out, I had mentioned to him on one of our journeys that I worried about Thomas not really having any male influence, he had turned to me in the path where we walked and said that I was not to worry, that he would talk to the boy himself, that he would Thomas' influence as long as he had my permission to do so. I had nearly cried out loud when he said that, it meant so much to me, that he was willing to try and help my family and what was more he was asking my permission to do so! He was too much and I loved him for it.  
  
He had arrived late that night saying that Drusilla had finally recovered her illness and was getting ready to go to Venice with William, he had been nervous, I didn't know what was wrong with him, he was on edge it scared me. I did not understand what could make such a man as him nervous for to me he was the embodiment of strength and nobility of courage. He was not a man to be intimidated but here he was looking over his shoulder almost as if he expected the hounds of hell to be rushing at his feet to drag his carcass back through the gates of hell with them and present them at the feet of their lord and master the devil.  
  
He talked as normal to Thomas though when I left to go and change. And when I returned several minutes later in a fresh dress combed hair and clean face they were still talking with their heads bent closer together about what ever it was they had been talking about when I had left the room, they pulled apart when I entered the room though and both smiled.  
  
I told Thomas that he should do his homework while I was out and that I would be back soon. Esther was still at work and Bronnie was out over a friends house she had been invited to dinner to meet her friends parents and I could not see a problem with the arrangement, in truth I was glad that Bronnie finally had a friend who she could confide in and who did not seem to be fazed by her open demeanour.  
  
Thomas did not mind being left on his own for a couple of hours, I had asked him promising that I would stay if he did, but I think that even he had realised the depth of my feeling for Angelus then and so did not want to deny my any time which I could spend with him.  
  
The air was light there was no damp which was pleasant, the moon shone brightly above us and the stars twinkled merrily down on the earth, I turned to him as I walked and told him,  
  
"It's just like the night we met, the stars are shinning so beautifully in the sky."  
  
He turned to me smiling and looked up, throwing his head back so that he would be able to see al that the sky had to offer him in one movement.  
  
"Your right, they do." He turned to me smiling and offered me his arm, which I took and there we walked hand in hand.  
  
After about an hour we came to a tree, the tree was hundreds of years old and the roots of it were spread out through out the ground creating seats where people could sit in it's shade, there was room fro about thirty people to sit there in total, and all would be comfortable.  
  
We often walked to that tree and would sit under its branches talking. We had just sat down and gotten comfortable and he had begun to tell me about the time which he had spent in Prague, when she appeared.  
  
She stood in front of us staring, she had blonde hair which was swept elegantly above her head and held in place with a pearl clip which along with her clothes which were so rich and exquisite looking that you didn't need to here her voice to know that she was well born, but when she opened her mouth, her etiquette training was evident.  
  
"It's a nice evening tonight, I'm sorry to disturb the pair of you but I was told that I might find a man named Angelus here."  
  
Angelus stiffened at my side, my heart broke, this is what he had been nervous about, this woman who I so obviously could not compare to with her antique beauty and it was crushing me, the pain I could feel spreading through me, the air becoming more and more difficult for me to inhale as I watched the scene unfolding before my eyes.  
  
He stood up and walked to her saying,  
  
"I'm Angelus lass, though I don't understand why a lady such as you should be seeking me."  
  
She laughed at him her tiny frame bent almost in double as the tears threatened to devour her the laughter slowing her breathing down to simple hiccups which she managed to inhale in between her giggles.  
  
"You don't know who I am then?"  
  
She asked straitening herself up as she talked and brushing her gown clean of the invisible dust, which had settled there.  
  
Angelus moved forward to her and looked ready to strike taking a fighters stance, she turned and smiled at him pulling at her skirt so that it fell away and revealed a pair of men's trousers underneath.  
  
They turned and began to circle each other. Menacingly leering at each other when ether the chance arouse. The woman making the first move, raising her hand to slap him across the face, his head twisted to the side and when he turned to face her again, his face was distorted it had changed where there had been beauty before, now there was monster, I started to scream out but my voice wouldn't raise all that could be heard was a whisper which neither of them appeared to notice.  
  
The battled for an hour solid before Angelus managed to force her to the ground, her blonde hair had been dislodged from it's clip and was hanging like ribbons around her face, her bodice was torn and her trousers were dusty with the soil from the ground. She laid on the floor a scared expression on her face as if she finally knew what was going to happen to her, it was as if she was standing on a precipice waiting for the fall.  
  
He bent forward and whispered something to her, I was too far away to hear what he said to her all I saw was the look in her eyes as he pulled her upper body off the ground and then twisted her neck, I heard the crack and knew that she was dead.  
  
He turned to face me laughing manically as he offered me his arm turning back only once as we walked home to stare at the broken body of the young woman without a name. 


	5. My name is Angelus

Was I stupid to have left with him, after seeing him leave that woman broken, dead in the road? The truth is yes but love does stupid things to a person, he didn't love her and the realisation of that blinded me to what he had done, what I had just seen, all I felt was relief, again he was mine he still wanted me and I would always be there for him, waiting.  
  
We had walked for a time before it started to dawn on me what I had seen, that woman she had been strong like him but not like him she had been beautiful as if she was goodness itself, my mind twisted as the thoughts entered my head that I just did not want to hear, for if she was goodness then that meant that I had left with evil.  
  
This thought consumed me haunting me as I walked so much so that my breathing slowed, my heart stopped and I stopped dead in the track and turned to face Angelus, fears of loosing him built up in my heart and mind as I realised what I was going to do, I was going to question him ask him to tell me who he really was, what he really was, who that woman was and why he had killed her, would I be prepared to hear the answers to these questions, would he answer them or would he just leave me, or worse kill me and could I cope without my friend who had radically become my life force the only thing I lived for.  
  
I had bent over and was hacking up bile in the back of my throat the sweet nauseas sensation sweeping through me, he held his arm over my back and lowered my body into a seated position sliding next to me and not flinching as my body flopped down his side until my body was lying on his knees as he stroked my hair working his long fingers through the tangles and whispering comfort to me.  
  
How long we sat there I don't know, all I know is that after only a short period I turned to him and asked him what had happened back at the clearing, his muscles tensed and his fingers slowed in there progress sliding through my hair.  
  
I tensed myself in the moment waiting for the blow, waiting for him to tell me that he was leaving to tell me to mind my own business or just to ignore me, I turned and looked up into his caramel brown eyes which we lace with confusion.  
  
Sometime in the gaze it was as if he made up his made his decision.  
  
"Betsy, what I'm going to tell you is important.......... there will be no going back if I tell you............. I'm......... My name is Angelus as you know, and I'm a Master Vampire, you are know lying in the arms of the famous Lord Angelus the Scourge of Europe the Devil own childe spat out of hell by the lord who created him and grand childe of the Master himself."  
  
I was speechless, how do you answer that kind of admission? My first natural reaction was to run, run as far away from him as was possible, thinking that he was mad, but looking up and seeing the truth in his eyes it stilled my queries about his sanity and made me sit and listen as he continued his story.  
  
"I was born in Ireland, not far away from here really just like I told you, but the difference is that I was actually born about 100 years ago..... I know this must be difficult for you to understand Betsy........When I was first turned I killed a lot of people who had treated me..... Well like scum....... I came here to this time then......... There was a woman here who helped me........ She hid me from a woman who was hunting me, a slayer, like the woman from the clearing back there slayers are chosen warriors who hunt my kind.... This woman who hid me, she saw what I was having caught me feeding but she told me that every creature deserved sanctuary at their weakest moments and that's what she gave me...... I could have killed her and she knew it but still she hid me, even when the men came knocking on her door asking if she had seen me she lied to her friends to her kin and all to hide a monster....... I hid in her home for two days until they had given up looking for me and then smuggled me out of her home at dawn and to the edge of a forest where I would be able to escapes into the woods, when I left her, I gave her a necklace which I wore round my neck it was a symbol that I owed her a favour that she was special, I told her to wear it and that I would return the favour one day...... Years later I return and I marked her and her daughters by biting them, not to kill but to show that they had been granted life by a master they had been of service to a master and he had left them sparing them their lives, that mark would mean that no one could touch them, that they would be safe from my kind, I also made a vow to them that I would protect their descendents always being there to keep a watchful eye on them to ensure nothing hurt them as long as I live....... The woman who saved me, she was your mother's mother Betsy. That is the reason why on that night months ago I was so glad to have found you glad to see that Ellen's family still lived here I was infatuated with you needing to know what had happened to your family, what had made you look so worn away by life so young, you were the necklace I gave your grandmother so I would not hurt you, I was intrigued when I heard your story especially when you told me that your family were dead, when you told me that you had chosen to keep you sisters and brother with you out of love not duty I realised that you had your grandmothers spirit that she was you. I knew then how I could repay your grandmother for the pity which she showed me in my hour of need, I would shield you and your siblings from anything that would harm you........ But over the months, I found myself falling in love with you Betsy, you're my everything, do you think that there is any way or circumstance in which you could love me too?"  
  
I sat there and stared up into his eyes how could he not know the answer to that question I loved him like I loved air, I needed him to survive. 


	6. The Nights Serenade

The next couple of weeks blew by in a whirlwind of routine, Once Angelus and I had declared our love for each other we decided that we wished to make it known, only to my family but at least known, somehow that made it more real and special then keeping it to ourselves would have done.  
  
During the course of these weeks there was one, which filled my very essence with dread that was the night in which Angelus took me to his home to meet his family.  
  
I spent hours in the day preparing myself for that meeting, Esther had helped me do my hair in an elegant twist and had spent an hour securing it with grips ensuring that it would not fall down even in the most violent of winds.  
  
I wore one of my ma's dresses which I brought down from the attic, although the style was old and out of fashion, it was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, it was a scarlet red colour, which set off the colour of my hair perfectly, it was cut lower than the rest of my gowns but not to daring, it was gathered under the bust and fell down straight to my ankles, around the waist there was a tiny strip of silk which tied at the back and on the bust there were tiny flowers.  
  
It was light and wonderful feeling against my skin, being made of silk. It made while wearing it, do you understand? There some clothes that when you put them on they just make you smile for no reason at all over than the way they feel on you and the way which it makes it feel.  
  
Bronnie leant me her necklace the one which ma had left her it was gold and had gathered at the front to form a point on which hang a solitary pearl.  
  
I felt beautiful, and I felt loved especially when I walked down the stairs and into Angelus' eyes. He had come earlier than I had expected and had been waiting for me in the kitchen, he stood up as he saw me coming and his eyes lit up, I felt like they embalmed me, and knew that if I died tomorrow and he lived til the end of time then I to would live til the end of time in that moment in his heart.  
  
Bronnie and Esther were giggling as we left but I hardly noticed, I was too wrapped up in my own love filled world. It was quite a walk to the house, which he was residing in, but it was a pleasant night, and the ground was nice, and firm no mud splashed on my gown marring the perfection of my dress.  
  
The walk was filled with small talk, nothing important but nothing I'll forget, when we got to his house we stopped outside for moment and he handed me a small box, I was surprised not knowing what it was but he smiled at in giddy child like way and waited for me to open it, my breath was taken away when I did, it was a ring, a simple gold band with the most beautiful diamond I had ever seen actually the only diamond I had ever seen then, he kissed me and placed it on my index finger telling me it was an eternity ring symbolising his love for me which would exist and surpass eternity.  
  
I was on the verge of tears, he took me into his arms and held me for a moment before asking if I was well enough recovered to go in and meet his family I nodded slightly still shocked from my gift.  
  
We entered his house through the side door, it was exquisite, I had never seen anything like it, the main entrance hall was painted a royal blue colour had wood carving every where and heavy drapes on the windows, there were several doors and corridors leading off in all directions, I felt like I would need a thousand eyes in order to take in all the majesty and beauty which existed in this one place.  
  
Angelus sensing my awe placed his arm across my waist and lead me forward saying  
  
"Here Betsy, take your time, it'll still all be here later and every single time you come back here, lets go, Drusilla and Spike are in the garden I think, Drusilla's prepared a small meal for us I believe so it should be an............. experience"  
  
He said the last part with a wink I suppressed a giggle as we left through a side door and entered the magical garden, for in the moonlight the garden did indeed seem to be magic, ethereal almost.  
  
At the far end under the shelter of some willow trees, there was a large white iron table round which two figures were seated, as we drew nearer to them I could make out the forms more clearly,  
  
The first was a woman she was seated opposite the man, She had long dark maybe black hair which hung down her back reaching down to the base of her hips, rippling in the light evening wind. When she sensed us coming she turned to face us and I got a better look at her, she was beautiful, full innocent eyes which had a childlike imaginary to them and yet hid knowledge her lips were the colour of blood and her skin refracted the pale light of the moon and shone like a new star landed on earth. The dress she wore was in the same fashion as mine but it was an earth green colour which suited her perfectly, it was not a colour which she favoured though as I was to learn from her later on in our friendship. She stood to greet us as, running forward hugging Angelus saying  
  
"The stars told me Daddy would bring a pretty powerful one and here she is on the arm of the king of night all ready for our tea party."  
  
Angelus had warned me of the way in which she spoke but yet I found myself slightly surprised still I did not hesitate though at returning the welcoming hug, which she offered me, she grabbed my hand and kissed it whispering to me  
  
"At last I shall have my own friend to talk to Daddy and Spike can be so boring in their manly talks sometime"  
  
I instantly warmed to her friendship and held her hand in my own kissing it back and telling her that I too would be grateful for a friend.  
  
Angelus smiled when he heard this and squeezed the hand which he still had held of, we approached the table together Drusilla pulling me to sit down near to her and Angelus taking a seat next to the man who had remained seated during our descent down through the garden, he watched me silently observing, I could sense his indecision about me and chose to ignore it, he was sat on one of the iron chairs leaning against the bark of one the trees his arms folded and a cap on his head blonde brown curls spilling out from round the sides of it. He was thin and tall I guessed although I was not really able to judge by his seated position, his bone structure was clear through his skin which also refracted the moonlight and his blue eyes were so painful to look at as they reminded me of my beloved Mary, it was his eyes which warmed me to him, everything else about him showed a hardness which I would have to work through to gain his approval, but his eyes showed the same intelligence, humour and insecurities that had shone through Mary's so I was not worried about his first impression of me.  
  
He observed me fore several more minutes before turning and starting a conversation with Angelus in whispered tones, this conversation lasted several minutes, during which time Drusilla turned to me and asked me if I would like some tea which she poured out for me and the two of us ate a cake while drinking it, Suddenly though she had a change of heart putting her cup down and whispering,  
  
"They stars they sing to me, my lovey, do you hear them? They sing of you, it's such a pretty song."  
  
I felt guilty having to confess to her that I heard nothing but she put a finger up to my lips and whispered softly "Listen closely and you'll hear it."  
  
I closed my eyes and suddenly after minutes of silence I heard the rustling leaves and the music which the night makes, it was so inspiring I could understand why Drusilla spent so much of her time listening to it."  
  
She put her hand over mine disturbing me from the nights serenade and said  
  
"The stars demand a dance will you please them Lovey?"  
  
she asked standing up and offering me her hand, without hesitation I stood up taking her outstretched hand in mine own and followed her into the open space of the middle of the garden she took both my hands in hers and we span around and around in circles mimicking the actions of small children giggling at our antics as we moved to the serenade of the night, we spun so fast that my legs gave way and I fell from the spinning and into the waiting arms of my love who had come to my rescue, he smiled as he caught me and joined in the dance of the stars. 


	7. The Truth of the past

The next time which I met Drusilla was several weeks later from our first encounter, she came just after dusk to the house and knocked ever so quietly on the door at first I thought that it must be the wind. The second time I heard the slight tapping though I rose to my feet and opened the door to find her standing their expectantly with a smile on her face and wearing a great big black velvet cloak which covered her from head to foot glimmering in the night light.  
  
I stood there for a moment not sure really why it was she was there, but remembering my manners I invited her in to come and sit with me, she peered round the corner of the door into the kitchen and smiled at Thomas who was sitting at the table with Bronnie doing their sums, a sadness came into her eyes as she returned them to me and declined m offer, asking me instead whether I would like to take a walk with her. I reached behind the door and grabbed my dull old looking green cotton cloak; embarrassed slightly by it's obvious shabbiness when compared with the finery of Drusilla's.  
  
We walked in silence for a while, this silence lasted until we got to a clearing in the woods where Drusilla sat down on the ground and patted a spot next to her and ushered me to sit next to her. Pulling my cloak around me I sat next to her.  
  
We sat staring at the stars until suddenly Drusilla suddenly broke the silence by saying,  
  
"I had a family once, not like the one I have now with Daddy and Spike, but with a Mother and a Father, Older sisters and brothers."  
  
I looked at her for a moment before saying  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
The sadness, which had been in her eyes when she had looked into my home, returned to her eyes as she laid back on the grass and a small smile breeched her lips,  
  
"Dead, all of them dead, I found them one by one lying all dead, tucked up in their beds with their nightcaps on and peaceful looks in their faces, with small trails of blood licking their way down their necks."  
  
She sat back up then and looked me with the greatest amount of sanity in her eyes and in her words which I would ever see her utter as she told me what had happened to her family, her story sent shivers through my spine and filled my heart with cold dread.  
  
"My Ma, she was beautiful lovey, a real lady elegant and charming she knew what should be done at all times how you should behave and all that, she loved me she did loved me and Amy, Shelly, Darwin and Claire with all her heart she used to tell me that every night when she kissed me good night. She was the one who first knew about my sights, used to hold me in her arms as I cried my heart out at the things I saw in my head, telling me I mustn't tell any one what I had seen or I would be in trouble, when my pa found out he made me go to see the father made me tell him what I saw, that was when I met him, he had killed the father before I got there and led me through a fairy picnic of lies, following me home and showing displays of his love, my pa tried to stop him told him to leave me alone but he wouldn't listen he never'd listen, words weren't how he showed his love, he does that with blood, he killed my pa first, snapping his neck in two like a peanut letting the inside spill out, then my ma, he drained her empty til she was a tomb of her former spirit, Darwin and Claire I found them I did, hanging from a tree in the garden their hearts torn out and tied up with roses sent to me that day, Amy, Shelly he turned letting their voices haunt me as they followed me to my final rest the convent, I took my holy orders lovey trying to escape the horror, but he found me he always finds me and hurt my pretty neck laughing as the pretty bright light engulfed me before bringing me back to haunt the night."  
  
My head ached, I couldn't understand what Drusilla was telling me, who was the man who had done this to her, to her family, what evil monster could do such a thing, as she turned to look at me stroking her hand across my cheek and her fingers through my hair it suddenly dawned on me that the dreadful monster, the evil being who had done this to her was the man I loved, was Angelus I lay back in her arms and cried into her arms as she tried to comfort me from the truth. 


	8. A New Calling

How long we sat there I do not know, but the pain that built up in my heart, even after century's have I been able to forget.  
  
Drusilla held me as I thought, her hand stroking my hair as she sang a song,  
  
"Once I saw a maiden, sitting on the rocks  
  
Her hair was long and golden shining in the sun  
  
She combed her hair, night and day til it turned to gold  
  
Year after year she sat coming her hair of gold , Until one day a century had gone by.  
  
She didn't know the world any more,  
  
Her family long gone, her mother, sisters, brother, pa  
  
Sing to her from the stars as they try to light her  
  
Cold dead heart with the warm fires of home.  
  
But now the evil monsters gone, princess has taken him  
  
Away and in his heart of hearts the a lass does live whose  
  
Heart beats like music on a summer's day in the park  
  
All pure and lovely glows."  
  
I looked up when she finished her song and asked her,  
  
"Is he going to do the same thing to me as he did to you and your family, please tell me if he is."  
  
She looked at me for a moment and said  
  
"Don't worry lovey he's evil, make no mistake, but he loves you man and demon as one, he won't harm you nor let anything harm you as long as either you live, the demon won't let him."  
  
Some of the warmth came back into my heart as I heard these words, but still some fear remained, which is good. I grew up in that moment, I realised what exactly Angelus and Drusilla and Spike were what they had been and what they did. I feared them for the first time.  
  
But looking up at Drusilla's child like smile I could not help but wonder how it was possible for any one to be afraid of this woman, she seemed so warm and fragile towards me, but I only saw one side of her, I didn't see the vicious hunters and killer which she was capable of being, all I saw were glances of the true Drusilla. It confused me so much, I did not know how to feel any more, I still felt love for Angelus and his family, but I also now feared them, something I had not done before now.  
  
I looked up at the sky and realised that several hours at least must have gone by; I smiled to Drusilla and said  
  
"I need to go home now, the children will be wondering where I am."  
  
She smiled at me and stood up saying  
  
"As well they might cause who would not miss such a pretty flower as you lovey, now lets us get you home before their fear becomes ravenous."  
  
She offered me her hand which I accepted and we walked in silence hand in hand until we reached the house, Drusilla stopped outside the door and kissed me on the cheek saying  
  
"I shall call and see you again my pretty flower if that is to your liking,"  
  
I nodded and told her that I'd be happy to see her any time that she would like to visit, watching as she started on her walk up the hill to her home before walking into my home.  
  
The moment I walked into the kitchen I knew that something was wrong, Esther and Bronnie were both seated at the table with grim expressions on their faces and there was a man sitting with them whom I had never seen before.  
  
He stood up when he saw me enter and I looked him over with interest wondering who he was, I wished for a moment that I had invited Drusilla into the house with me then I would not be on my own to deal with this stranger.  
  
He moved forwards towards me and held out his hand  
  
"Good evening Miss Bann, my name is Harold Orland,"  
  
I shook his head and nodded him towards the table offering him a seat when he was seated in his previous seat, I sat on the opposite side of the table facing him in between Esther and Bronnie, I looked at him for a moment before saying  
  
"Excuse me Mr Orland, but would you mind telling me what business you have here exactly, because I've never seen you before in my life and I do not really like the idea that you have been in my house talking to my sisters without me present, now would you kindly state what business you have, so that you can be on your way?"  
  
His expression changed somewhat during my speech from the happy charming expression he had worn during his introduction to a colder more calculating one.  
  
"Miss Bann as I was saying before you arrived, My name is Harold Orland and I work for an organisation based in London known as the watchers council, we are a society who are driven to protect the world from the evil which lurks ensnaring the unsuspecting population during darkness, the key to our battle against darkness is the slayer.... The Vampire Slayer. She is one girl chosen from each generation to be the chosen one, she alone can destroy the powers of the darkness and keep those things which hide in the shadows down trodden........................"  
  
I could see that this little speech of his had great possibilities of going on into the wee hours of the morning so I interrupted him saying,  
  
"Mr Orland, I'm sure that this is a very interesting job which you do and I must say that I am deeply intrigued by this Slayer who you talk of, but I fail to understand why it is exactly that you are in my kitchen sitting at my table spouting your stories and nearing midnight."  
  
He was now almost scowling as he continued  
  
"I was giving you a brief history of my job in order to make it easier for you to understand the duties and hardships which the next slayer will have to bare."  
  
I interrupted him again,  
  
"Again I do not understand what that has to do with us."  
  
I wished Angelus could be with me now, he would know how to get rid of this man,  
  
"As I was trying to tell you, this information is important to you as Bronnie is the next vampire slayer." 


	9. I can take her away from you

"Bronnie's the what?"  
  
I asked feeling the blood fading away from my cheeks.  
  
"She's the slayer."  
  
"And what is that exactly?"  
  
I had heard Angelus talking of slayers before now but I had not really paid that much attention.  
  
"The slayer is the one girl chosen in each generation to protect the world from evil, she is a defender of the righteous who strikes down the evils of the world. Killing the demons who walk among us."  
  
I turned to look at Bronnie she looked so upset, turning to look at the clock I saw how late it was I said to Esther,  
  
"Please take her upstairs, I won't be long but the two of you don't need to deal with this now. None of us do."  
  
I watched as Esther carefully wrapped her arm around Bronnie and led her upstairs. Waiting until they were out of sight before standing up and moving to stand in front of Mr Orland, I was pulsating with anger at this point. How dare this man enter into my home while I was not home and upset my family? He had not right. No right at all.  
  
It was he, who started speaking after the girls had left the room,  
  
"Miss Bann I realise that this must be a great shock to you but there is simply nothing that you can do about it. Bronnie has been called, she is the slayer now until she dies."  
  
"What if I refuse to let her be this... slayer? What if I refuse to let her hunt evil? To let you near her?"  
  
He pulled a document out of his bag and said,  
  
"Then I'm afraid that I will be forced to remove Bronnie from here and take her back to London with me."  
  
White with rage now I bent down over him my face barely inches away from his as I spat out,  
  
"Do you really think that I would let you take my sister away from me? Do you really think that I would let you leave this house with her? Then you are a bigger fool then you look and I would ask you to leave this instant."  
  
I moved away from him and walked to the door holding it open for him. He stood up pulled his jacked on and grabbed his bag saying before he left,  
  
"I will return tomorrow evening at dusk to continue this conversation with you, Good night Miss Bann"  
  
And with that he left. I slammed the door him bolting it quickly, I hadn't realised that I was crying until I saw a dear drop from my cheek and onto my dress. I gave myself a minute to pull myself together before I went upstairs.  
  
Walking quietly past Thomas' room, knowing that it was foolish hope to believe that he would still be asleep. And I was right, for when I entered into Bronnie's room there he was sitting on her bed next to her stroking her back as Esther held her while she cried.  
  
I knelt in front of her and put my hands on her knees and said  
  
"Hey."  
  
She turned her head round on Esther's shoulder so she was looking at me and said,  
  
"Hey."  
  
I knelt up and wrapped my arms round her saying,  
  
"It's ok Bronnie, it's ok. You don't have to worry. I promise you that if you don't want to do anything that you don't want to."  
  
"He said he'd take me away if I didn't"  
  
I swallowed very hard. I couldn't believe that he had told her that. That man deserved death for this how could he do this to an innocent young woman? She was barely thirteen. How could he?  
  
"I promise you, you won't have to go any where. He can't take you I won't let him. You know that I wouldn't."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She hiccupped at me smiling,  
  
"Really, now it's late we don't need to deal with this until morning I think that we should all go to bed and get some sleep."  
  
I lay in my bed cursing Harold Orland's soul to the deepest craters of hell watching the night move into the dawn of another new day. 


End file.
